Drunk In Love
by team-valkyrie
Summary: Bo has a thing for dancing


A/N: I'm in love with Drunk In Love by Beyonce and it makes me think of Valkubus so this happened

* * *

Bo had a thing for dancing. Grinding, thrusting, writhing bodies moving to a sensual rhythm… It reminded her of hot, sweaty sex. Which is why, as much as she loved the Dal, she loved going to clubs just as much.

Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin and Dyson were at a club now to celebrate Kenzi's successful rescue from that crazy Kitsune. Kenzi had demande they go party and Tamsin had happily showed them the perfect place. Bo and Dyson had no choice but to follow the quickly boding duo. The fact that Tamsin was the only one that believed Bo had made Kenzi warm up to "office Slamsin," as the brunnette called her new-found friend.

They were now seated around a table, talking and laughing whilst drinking copious amount of alcohol. While they were talking, Bo couldn't help but admire the stunning blonde sitting across from her. Ever since they met a couple of weeks ago, Bo had felt an undeniable attraction to the other woman. She didn't know why but she felt drawn to her, for more than just the detective's beauty. Tamsin was quickly becoming part of their family, whether she liked it or not, making Bo feel even more comfortable and safe around the Valkyrie.

"...To which I replied "regret is fo sucks, bitch!" before I ran away," Kenzi finished rapping, making Tamsin laugh. Bo quickly decided that the blonde was even more beautiful when she genuinely smiled as opposed to when she wore her cocky smirk. As Bo sat gazing at her, Tamsin chose that exact moment to look at her, catching her staring. The mega-watt smile that left Bo breathless was definitely worth getting caught.

'What is wrong with me?' Bo mentally chastised herself. She was happy, she finally had Lauren. She loved Lauren. So why was she lusting, no yearning, after another woman? Deep in her heart, she knew the answer. 'Because you're a Succubus and Lauren doesn't satisfy you.' It was the first time she had admitted to herself and it left a pang in her heart. Then she remembered tasting the Valkyrie's chi earlier that day. It did more than satisfy her hunger and it made her inner Succubus want to fu-

Suddenly, Bo's train of thought was interrupted by a shriek. Specifically, Kenzi's.

"I love this song! Queen B is amazing!" Kenzi gushed excitedly. "Tamsin, come dance with me!"

The Valkyrie shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

At Tamsin's acceptance, Kenzi grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged her to the dance floor.

_Cigars on ice, cigars on ice_

_Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill_

_Flashing lights, flashing lights_

_You got me faded, faded, faded_

_Baby, I want you, na na_

_Can't keep your eyes off my fatty_

_Daddy, I want you, na na_

_Drunk in love, I want you_

Kenzi and Tamsin's body moved in sync with each other in perfect rhythm. The duo moved effortlessly against one another, leaving everybody hypnotized. Especially Bo.

_We woke up in the kitchen saying,_

_"How the hell did this shit happen?"_

_Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night_

_Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club_

_Drunk in love_

_We be all night, love, love_

_We be all night, love, love_

"Holy…" started Dyson.

"...Shit," finished Bo.

The duo had gone from effortless dancing to full on sexy grinding. Tamsin had her ass backed up to Kenzi's front. Then the blonde dropped and slowly rolled her body up Kenzi's and Bo lost the remaining self control she had.

'Fuck it,' she thought, her arousal overriding all other thoughts. She wanted, needed, to feel Tamsin against her like that. Bo stalked over to the pair and said seductively "can I cut in?" Her blue, glowing eyes were trained on Tamsin's face. Kenzi had sneaked off, leaving the ladies to it.

"I thought you'd never ask," Tamsin purred with a grin. She grabbed Bo by the hips and pulled her closed to her body. Bo hungrily leaned up, kissing her fiercely before grinding on her. Tamsin growled deep in her throat and lead her to the bathroom. They were finally going to do what they have been yearning after.


End file.
